<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gone but never forgotten by gomes0419</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874078">gone but never forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomes0419/pseuds/gomes0419'>gomes0419</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cussing, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Smoking, all lower case typing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomes0419/pseuds/gomes0419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and hank talk about and drink over your fallen friends and teammates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy &amp; Reader, past alex summers/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gone but never forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all characters except for hank are mentioned only. english isnt my first language and I'm not very good at grammar, so please forgive any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you were sitting on top of an empty table at hank's lab, cigarette in hand. hank always complained about you smoking indoors but never did anything to actually stop you. you knew that if he was truly upset he'd show it, so you figured his protests were more out of principle than anything. </p><p>whatever hank had been working in all day had fixed itself and he no longer dedicated his full attention to it. you liked stopping by to see him work after you finished teaching all your classes for the day. you two never talked much but your friendship with hank was always the "comfortable silence" type. you both were now sitting around, you smoking, him drinking. </p><p>after a few minutes of silence, you spoke.</p><p>"I miss alex". hank sighed heavily, eyes closing, head resting in the wall behind him.</p><p>"yeah" he got up and picked up a bottle of whiskey, brought another glass and poured you some. "we're having this type of talk, huh?" he asked, with a sad smile.</p><p>you grinned back, raising your glass in a mock cheer and lost yourself in thoughts. whatever you had going on with alex never got the chance to see the light of day. not after the mansion exploded. it had been years now, but you could never stop thinking about how fucking stupid that day was. a man as bright as alex didnt deserve to die in a fucking explosion. whenever you pictured his death, before everything, you always imagined a heroic one. sometimes, when you let yourself be delusional, you imagined you both grown old, passing away peacefully.</p><p>"I miss sean a fuck ton too" you said.</p><p>hank laughed half hardly "god, I haven't thought about that menace in so long. I loved him."</p><p>sean was always too good for any of you. too bright, too hopeful and positive. he never deserved the convoluted life you and your team endured for so long, the thankless job that is being a hero.</p><p>"and I know we only spent, like... a few hours with darwin but..." </p><p>"fuck. yeah, he was a good man"</p><p>hank sat next to you on top of the table, your shoulders touching. you closed your eyes and let your head rest on his shoulder. he rested his head on top of yours. </p><p>"you know, sometimes I still get angry because of angel" hank said, taking another sip of whiskey.</p><p>"shit, I felt so betrayed" you dragged your left hand trough your face and hair. angel felt like a stab in the back, even if you now realized you never actually got to know her. she was full of anger and bitterness, and when you stopped to really think about her, you figured you couldn't blame her.</p><p>you could feel old tears coming back, betraying your better sense and watering your eyes. hank took a hold of your hand, breath a bit shaky. you both finished the whiskey bottle in silence.</p><p>"it's not fair. I know I sound stupid but, fuck, it's not fair. none of us deserved this. none of us asked for this." hank said.</p><p>"I know." you squeezed his hand, voice barely a whisper. "I know".</p><p>the next day you would both get up in the morning, get ready to lecture some teenagers and act like you're not irreparably damaged. but for that night, the type of night you rarely allowed yourself, you silently cried and reminisced about your friends who never got to see the better future they so dearly deserved and so fiercely fought for. maybe, sometime, in another life, you would all be sitting in the mansion's kitchen, laughing. maybe in another life you got to see all your friends happy and free of danger, and you would allow yourself to hold a pretty boy's hand and be happy. but, for now, memories and what ifs were all you had.</p><p>and, for the sake of your sanity and respect for your friends still breathing, you convinced yourself that it was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>